Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of biomolecule sensing and sensors, the sensors having channels with tips having nanoscale openings.
Related Art
Presented below is background information on certain aspects of the present invention as they may relate to technical features referred to in the detailed description, but not necessarily described in detail. That is, certain components of the present invention may be described in greater detail in the materials discussed below. The discussion below should not be construed as an admission as to the relevance of the information to the claimed invention or the prior art effect of the material described.
Several groups are developing single-molecule detection methods using a nanopore (Deamer and Akeson, 2000; Deamer and Branton, 2002; Li et al., 2003). The first efforts in this field used an ion-channel protein to form the nanopore, and the ionic current through the pore was measured. The first reported success was the ability to detect single oligonucleotides moving through the pore due to the blockage of ionic current while the oligonucleotide traveled through the nanopore (Kasianowicz et al., 1996). This overcomes the common molecular diagnostics drawback of requiring multiple copies of the analyte, since single molecules were detectable. The ultimate goal of these efforts is to discriminate individual nucleotides in a DNA molecule based on differential blockage of the ionic current.